1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel halogen-containing isocyanates, to their preparation and to their use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reaction of benzophenone imine and oxalyl chloride to produce chloro(diphenyl)methyl isocyanate is reported by Samarai et al., Chem. Abs. 69, 2681w (1968). The preparation of perfluoroalkyl isocyanates by the reaction of perfluoroacyl chlorides with sodium azide has been reported by A. H. Ahlbrecht in U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,817 (1952). The removal of chlorine from a 1,2-dichloro fluoroaliphatic compound by means of zinc to form the corresponding fluoroolefinic compound is known; see Hudlicky, "Chemistry of Organic Fluorine Compounds," the MacMillan Company, New York, 1962, pp. 263-269.